In a Word: One Piece
by Fairady
Summary: Various drabbles. Warnings given per drabble.
1. Burn

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the storyline of One Piece. However I'd like to point out that I'd do a far better job at taking care of it than 4Kids would. 

Warnings: Yaoi. Big surprise huh?

Notes: Drabble for the Onepieceyaoi100 community on LJ. Eh, I was only twenty-seven words over. I wanted to write something with Ace and Zoro, but Sanji punted the swordsman off the ship.

Burn  
by fairady

* * *

It hurt to touch him sometimes.

When Ace didn't actually concentrate on it his fire would keep burning just underneath his skin. It didn't hurt him, but even the lightest contact would leave another person with painful blisters.

"Dammit!" Sanji hissed as he pressed a bag of ice against his burnt fingers. That was the last time he ever tried to show some concern for the Captain's brother. Next time he'd let the man sleep through dinner.

"Here," Ace took Sanji's fingers, his skin warm instead of burning, and pressed them lightly to his lips. "Let me make it better."

Sometimes it hurt to touch him, but that wasn't always a bad thing in Sanji's mind. Cooks had to get used to being burned a little after all.


	2. Speechless

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the storyline of One Piece. However I'd like to point out that I'd do a far better job at taking care of it than 4Kids would. 

Warnings: Het. That is a big surprise.

Notes: Experimental drabble for Zoro and Nami. I'm not quite sure if I like how this turned out, and I'm sure that some of my comma's committed suicide during the writing of this. Please be honest and tell me how you like/hate this piece, or if there is anything that you think should be changed.

In a Word: Speechless  
by fairady

* * *

They talked all the time. They talked without words ever having to pass their lips.

Nami leaned over him, her words harsh and angry. The words aren't important but her actions are. Her balled fists say she's annoyed, the tightness around her mouth says she's not really _that_ annoyed, and the tilt to her eyes ask if he's alright.

Zoro glares up at her growling as her rubs his injured head, careful of his freshly bandaged arm. His wrinkled brow asks why she had to wake him _now_, the harsh way he rubs his head says her punch didn't really hurt him, and his narrowed eyes tell her she's only a few days away from hurting her hand waking him up like that.

The way her nose tilts up asks if he's worried.

His clenched jaw says yes.

Her lips lift to tell him she isn't fragile, but the shift of her hand from hip to shoulder thank him for the thought.

His hunched shoulders accept the thanks awkwardly before his lifted chin says that he knows she can handle anything. His eyes slide away adding that he would feel guilty though if she got hurt because of him.

Nami leans back over him, the aggressive lines in her body shouting that it would only serve him right! Her eyes narrow bitterly at how many times she's felt guilty for him.

His body is stiff and completely still in shock at her vehemence. His hands wrap around his swords, defensively saying that was different.

She swiftly straightens and her eyes widen saying things that aren't repeatable in polite society. Her hand jabs to the front of the boat; the slight shake quietly tells him that he is an asshole. Nami's hands clench into fists again and rise unwaveringly over his head. She can take care of herself without him. Her head tilts back and she smiles faux sweetly as she tells him she will not let him take her blows for him anymore.

Zoro sighs and slowly climbs to his feet. Yeah, his lowered eyes say, I know. He stretches out, one hand barely touching her shoulder to say, but it was for you and nothing else matters. He walks away ignoring the fuming woman.

Her scowl tells his unseeing back that she won't accept it. Her arms wrap around her middle, but now she's just talking to herself and such conversations are best left unheard by others.


	3. Translation

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the storyline of One Piece. However I'd like to point out that I'd do a far better job at taking care of it than 4Kids would. 

Warnings: Bit of het.

Notes: Of course it wasn't long before the humor seeped in. Continuing from the previous chapter.

In a Word: Translation  
by fairady

* * *

"Wow," Chopper breathed out silently as he gazed up in awe. "You can tell all that just by looking at a person?"

"Yep," Usopp grinned and nodded. "The Great Captain Usopp is a master of body language. That's the only reason I escaped from the Turel Island alive. You see there was a tribe of-"

"What the hell are you going on about now?" Sanji leaned in the kitchen doorway looking bored, and effectively scaring the other two pirates.

"Well, I-" Usopp stuttered out when his heart had calmed down.

Chopper was much quicker to calm down and excitedly said, "Usopp was just telling me about how he can tell what a person's really thinking or feeling just by looking at them. Isn't that great?"

"Right," Sanji snorted.

"It's true!" Usopp didn't like the skeptical look the cook had. "I really can!"

If the cook didn't believe him he could always ask Robin. She'd been the one who gave him that book about body language saying he already seemed to understand the basics. He was still reading the book, but so far his observations hadn't been very far off from the truth.

"Oh, yeah?" Sanji looked around the deck before pointing. "Then tell me what you can see there."

Usopp followed the blonde's finger in time to see Nami wake Zoro up with a few well placed kicks to his head. _Ow_. She was even wearing the pointy ones with the heels. _**Ow**_. Zoro opened his eyes reluctantly and growled something at her.

"Ok," Usopp muttered and, ignoring some undoubtedly snide comment from Sanji, watched his two crewmates.

Several minutes passed in silence. Chopper anxiously looked back and forth between Usopp and his subjects. Sanji pretended to not be paying any attention to anything until Zoro stormed off leaving a cutely fuming Nami behind. "Well?"

"I, uh... Well- Oh!" Usopp stood suddenly grinning widely as he grabbed Chopper. "Oops! I almost forgot that I have this thing to do. And it's very important that I do it now! Bye!"

Usopp fled into the men's quarters letting the door cut off the cook's laughter. Slumping against the door he let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Usopp," Chopper spoke up, "what did you need to do in here?"

"Nothing," Usopp said with a dismissive wave. He fixed the young doctor with a solemn look and said, "One of the things I've learned in life is that, unless you want a bad case of food poisoning, you _never_ tell a cook that the girl he's smitten with is smitten with someone else."


	4. Mortal

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the storyline of One Piece. However I'd like to point out that I'd do a far better job at taking care of it than 4Kids would. 

Warnings: More than a bit of het. Believe it or not, this isn't the shortest drabble I've ever written.

Notes: Ah, I just like picking on Sanji.

In a Word: Mortal  
by fairady

* * *

The first time Sanji met his Angel, she'd smiled. She was a strangely fickle vision of beauty whose glorious smile made his heart jump. 

The first time Sanji met his Demon, he'd growled. He was a raw and brutish parody of a human who never failed to set his blood boiling in one way or another.

Sanji hasn't met God yet, but when he does he knows He will laugh. Because Sanji has seen his Angel and his Demon wrapped tightly together with no space in between for a mere mortal.

* * *


	5. Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the storyline of One Piece. All I own now fits into a couple of duffle bags and really isn't worth suing me for, so please don't.

Warnings: Nothing really.

Notes: I'm woefully behind on the series, with nothing to do but re-read everything I have and just think about stuff. This, by the way, has no value what-so-ever except as a way to distract myself.

Alone  
by fairady

-

-

The Thousand Sunny was big. There was almost more space than any of them knew what to do with.

There were enough living quarters for each pirate to have his or her own. The crew was small enough that they wouldn't have to worry about doubling up or sharing for quite a while. A room to themselves, and all the privacy a person could want. It was a luxury not many people who sailed ever got.

Nami and Robin shared the largest room, at the inistence of Sanji. Luffy and Franky got the next largest out of sheer common sense. Sanji had simply followed Chopper to the closest empty room. Usopp had been left alone to find a room for himself and Zoro.

They had all the space they could need, but that didn't mean any of them _wanted_ it. None of them could ever really stand to be alone for very long.

-

-


End file.
